Harry Potter and the Time Travellers of Hogwarts
by LoonyLG97
Summary: So I wrote this a while back for a competition thingy and never really finished it... But this is kind of a test run to get started on this website, I may eventually update it! So yeah, enjoy :3


The students of Hogwarts were transfixed on the odd blue box whirring through the sky towards them. For Harry Potter, it was a reminder of his fourth year, when the Beauxbatons carriage had arrived for the Triwizard tournament. But this time was different…

'Where are we?' enquired Rory. He was always enquiring. The Doctor sighed. He didn't understand why Amy loved Rory so much; he had no sense of adventure. It was only Rory's third time travelling with Amy and the Doctor in the Tardis, and the latter was already feeling tired of him.

'You,' the Doctor walked briskly over to Rory, 'have no sense of adventure' he completed, jabbing him in the chest on each word. Rory looked panic stricken, Amy amused.

'Hey,' she half-frowned, half-laughed, 'leave my fiancée alone', as she sauntered over to Rory and he placed his arms around her waist, 'Mr. Blunt' she teased.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory had been guests at Hogwarts for nearly a week and the students were starting to get used to their presence. The brave Gryffindors greeted them confidently, the witty Ravenclaws smiled knowingly when told of the trio's quest, and the friendly Hufflepuffs were, well, friendly. It was only the Slytherins who were wary of the newcomers. It wasn't that they disliked them, in fact, they were quite intrigued by the 'raggedy man' and his 'partners in crime', as Amy liked to call them. They simply didn't want to ruin their reputation as unwelcoming and besides, these people were hardly wizards. How could they be expected to be nice to mere muggles?

It was in the Gryffindor common room about a week after the Tardis had turned up in the Forbidden Forest, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the threadbare armchairs around the fire. Hermione was doing Harry's potions essay for him (he had given up after half a yard of writing, but found that Hermione was strangely willing to help him out), whilst an aggravated Harry attempted to play exploding snap with a rather dreamy Ron.

'Don't you think she's pretty though, Harry?' Ron spoke in a dazed voice, rather like he had been drugged with a love potion.

'She looks like your sister' Hermione retorted, at which Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet.

'Only because she's got long red hair' Ron replied haughtily.

'And pale skin, a cute smile, good figure… Sorry' Harry blushed slightly. He sometimes found it hard to forget that Ginny was Ron's sister. Hermione smirked and handed back Harry's potions essay. 'Thanks Hermione. Well, now that's done, I think I'll get to bed'

'Yeah, me too' Hermione yawned. 'Night', she called as she headed to the girls dormitory.

'Ron!' Harry shouted, as he went up the stairs, and a dreamy Ron followed automatically behind.

'Brilliant!' the Doctor exclaimed 'Absolutely marvellous!' He was prancing about the room with a childlike smile on his face, clapping his hands together, his soft brown fringe flapping down into his eyes, which gleamed with excitement. 'I do love a dance. You'll come with me, won't you Amy?' He turned to face her, and Amy's stomach tightened with guilt.

'Uh, actually, I was going to go with Rory, seeing as he is my fiancée and all.' She flashed her shiny ring at him. 'Well, exactly! You've got a whole long life together! All the more reason you can come with me' He danced over to her 'Come on Amy' He pleaded, grabbing her hands. 'You'll get to go to loads more dances with him, but we'll never get this chance again.'

'Uh, I am still here you know' Rory's deep voice sounded from the back corner. He was holding a glass of Firewhisky and looking none too happy about the situation.

'Yes, alright, we know you're still there', said the Doctor distractedly.

'So, who do you suggest I go to the dance with then?' Rory enquired. He was getting a bit agitated at the Doctor; after all, Amy was his fiancée.

'You're not seriously going to ask her are you?' It was Fleur all over again, thought Hermione, remembering the time when they were 14, and Ron had embarrassed himself asking Fleur to the Yule Ball.

'What?' Ron said, sounding surprised.

'You know she's engaged to that other man'

'What, the one with the weird hair and the bow tie? What does she see in him?'

'No, the other one, Ronald. And for all you know, he could be a very nice person.'

'Oh, that idiot', Ron replied, sounding confused. 'And anyway, how do you know they're engaged?'

'Because I actually listen, Ron.'

'So do I-'

'You mean Rory' piped up Harry, attempting to lead them away from another row.

'How do you know his name? They never mentioned it before,' Hermione asked, intrigued.

Harry blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed. He didn't normally keep things from his two best friends, but he had a feeling that this was something he had to keep for himself. For now, anyway…

Every Saturday, at precisely 8am, Harry had told Ron and Hermione he was heading out to Quidditch Practice, and had walked from the Great Hall to an empty classroom on the 5th floor. Unnoticed by anyone else, the Doctor, Amy and Rory soon followed. Once they were sure no one could hear them, using a muffliato charm on the door, the Doctor had told Harry of his fame in the muggle world. How everyone knew his name, how they knew he could help them from the oncoming 'storm', but no-one knew how. Some believed Harry was a scientist, some thought he was simply highly intelligent, and some didn't believe in him at all. But none of them knew what he really was.

'They know that something bad is coming, and they're mostly sure that you can help.' The Doctor had told him on their second meeting. 'So, we've decided to come and help you'. Harry had felt a bit bemused by this, as well as a little angry. Did this mean that they thought he couldn't cope? Just as he was about to voice his views, the Doctor spoke again. 'So, we'd like you to come away with us.'

Harry was taken aback. 'Come away… with y- what? I can't just leave school'

'Oh, but you won't be leaving school. Not for long anyway, if I can get my timing right'

'Yeah, that's likely' Amy joked, and Rory laughed. The Doctor looked awkward.

'It would only be every Saturday morning. You'd even have time for homework. And quickditch practice.' Harry decided not to explain to the Doctor that it was actually Quidditch; he always assumed himself as right, and Harry wasn't about to contradict him. He moved on to the next important question.

'What do you mean; I'll be back for quickdi- uh, Quidditch practice? I've barely got enough time to come here as it is.'

'And this is where it gets interesting' Rory smiled mischievously.

'Get the camera, I want to preserve his reaction forever,' Amy muttered to Rory, and they both smiled knowingly.

'We're time travellers.'

The day of the ball had arrived, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Doctor still didn't have partners: Amy had insisted, to the Doctor's surprise, on going with Rory. They entered the Great Hall to find that the five long tables had disappeared, to be replaced by a long buffet table along one side of the room, at which Ron's eyes gleamed, a huge dance floor in the centre of the room, and a stage where the staff table usually was, on which the Weird Sisters were rumoured to be playing. There were many circular tables around the room, with ten chairs surrounding each of them. Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty one near the back of the room and settled down, each of them holding a Butterbeer, and Ron a large plate of food.

'Hm, I wish they 'ad dances li'e dis more of'en' Ron mumbled between mouthfuls.

'Only because of the good food' said Hermione scornfully. 'You know, the house elves must have worked so hard for tonight,' she added worriedly.

'Oh, bore off, Hermione; it's their job isn't it?!'

'But still…'

Harry was trying to blot out the two voices; he was concentrating more on the lone man sitting isolated in a dull checkered blazer, bow tie and red fez. Automatically, he stood up and walked over to him.

'Nice suit.' He tried to say it casually, although it wasn't really the truth.

'Hey,' said the Doctor, noticing his smirk, 'bow ties are cool'. Harry smiled, wondering where this strange man had ever got the idea that bow ties were 'cool', and why he still seemed to think the word 'cool' was still used in modern vocabulary.

'Erm… if you don't mind me asking, exactly how old are you?' he asked tentatively, taking a seat next to the Doctor to watch the dancers. He spotted Ginny looking radiant, her hair glowing, and his heart gave a lurch. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

'No idea' he sighed, as his eyes glazed over in a daydream. Harry sat there awkwardly, not wanting to disturb him, but wanting to know more. After a while, the Doctor looked up around the room, as though he had just realised where he was, and smiled.

'Magical, isn't it? You know, out of all the things I've seen, I still never would have thought this was possible.' Harry frowned,

'Uh, what was possible, Doctor?'

'You', he said simply, and when Harry continued to look confused, 'You're real. Strange, isn't it?'

'Not really' said Harry, thinking of James and Lily.

'Yes it is! You're a wizard!' the Doctor had stood up, his face was wild with childlike pleasure again, and his hands were gesturing all over the place. 'And all these people, they can work magic with the flick of their wand, and create something as wonderful as this.' He turned on the spot, smiling at the glittering decorations hanging from the walls, and the bright starry night on the ceiling. Harry thought about it, and realised it was really quite extraordinary.

'Yes… yes, I suppose it is.'

'It might actually be my favourite place I've visited, in all of my travels.' Harry thought about this. The most wonderful place? He wondered where else the Doctor had been in his life. It was at this point that Harry decided to help the Doctor and his companions defeat the evil Busane he had been told about. But just as Harry took a breath to speak, he was interrupted by a beautiful voice like the singing of wind chimes by the sea. All other thoughts left his mind as he turned to see the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her long red hair flowed down her back in large curls, and her white-gold dress glittered as she moved.

'Ginny,' he said, meeting her green eyes, 'Er… would you like to dance?' he gestured towards the dance floor where many couples were dancing a slow waltz.

'That's what I just said' she laughed, as he took her hand and left the Doctor alone with just his thoughts to keep him company…

'I knew it! Thanks, Harry. Now, before we set off, I want to let you know th-…'

'Wait.' Harry interrupted the Doctor mid-cycle. He knew that once the Doctor started talking, he wouldn't be able to stop him. 'There is a catch.'

'When isn't there?' Rory sighed. Although he was reluctant to go with them on their mission, even he had to admit he was kind of looking forward to it.

'I want to bring Hermione and Ron' Harry continued. The Doctor spun round; panic-stricken.

'You haven't told them about this have you?'

'No, but I want to' he held up his hand at the Doctor; he wasn't about to be contradicted. 'Look, they've always done everything with me, and I've always told them everything. I've felt terrible not telling them about this, and if I'm going with you, then so are they.'

A short while later, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sneaking around the castle covered in the Invisibility cloak.

'Where is it we're actually going?' Ron whispered.

'I can't explain now, it's too complicated. The Doctor can explain when we get there'

'The Doctor? Doctor who?'

'Exactly…'

The students of Hogwarts were woken by a loud whirring noise coming from the Forbidden Forest. Recognising the sound, they hurried over to the dormitory windows and spread down into the common room. Harry peered around the door of the TARDIS and spotted Dumbledore smiling buoyantly up at him. Squinting down at the Gryffindor common room, he spotted a flash of red from the girls' dormitories, and then they were gone…


End file.
